


Ma Petite Sœur Monstrueuse, Ma Chère Sœur Affectueuse.

by saphique



Category: Chilling Adventures of Sabrina (TV 2018)
Genre: Assassination, Brutal Murder, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Hilda kills Blackwood, Hilda protective and murderer, Murderers, Protective Siblings, Sibling Love, Zelda crying and in adoration, adoration
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 03:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique
Summary: À la fois je pleure de ravissement, je pleure de soulagement, je pleure d’étonnement. Je pleure parce que j’ai peur, parce que je ne reconnais pas ma sœur. Je pleure parce que je suis émerveillée, parce que je ne reconnais pas ma sœur. À la fois tu es la créature la plus admirable sur la surface de cette terre, la créature la plus effrayante de toutes, la créature incarnant la perfection.
Relationships: Hilda Spellman/Zelda Spellman
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Ma Petite Sœur Monstrueuse, Ma Chère Sœur Affectueuse.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [My Monstrous Little Sister, My Dear Affectionate Sister.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22947649) by [saphique](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphique/pseuds/saphique). 



> Had a dream where Hilda killed Blackwood for Zelda.  
> There you go.  
> Written like a poem.

Sous tes apparentes douceurs et tendresses vivent des emportements dangereux, des explosions affolantes, des manifestations de force incroyable. Ma chère Hilda, ta puissance est effrayante. Des fois tu fais preuve de cruauté discrète, tu démontres du sang-froid surprenant. Derrière ton haleine doucement sucrée, tu aveugles ton entourage par tes couleurs pastelles et ton amour pour tout ce qui est chaleureux. Tu bernes tes adversaires par la gentillesse de tes propos, par la bonté de tes paroles.

Je sais que tu as assassiné, chère sœur. Violemment, accidentellement, par légitime défense et par vengeance. Y avais-tu pris plaisir, avais-tu éprouvé du dégoût, parfois revisites-tu ces actions que tu as posées, les vois-tu comme merveilleuses ou ténébreuses? Les vois-tu comme je les vois, moi? Te vois-tu comme je te vois, moi? Seulement, rien ne pouvait me préparer à cette vue, à être témoin de ta perfection en action.

As-tu la moindre idée de ce que je ressens, en ce moment même, alors que mon corps est paralysé, alors que le sang est glacé dans mes veines et que mon cœur pompe avec souffrance, tandis que tu es là, en train de fracasser avec une violente inouïe le crane de Blackwood, je te regarde comme jamais je n’ai eu l’occasion de te regarder. Tu manies la pelle (celle avec laquelle je t’ai souvent tué) avec agilité et précision. Tes deux mains tiennent fermement le manche alors que tu élances des coups directement sur le corps de Blackwood, plus précisément contre sa tête. Tes gestes sont calculés, aucun doute dans tes mouvements, je ne reconnais aucune marque de remord dans ton visage. Je n’y distingue qu’une concentration hors-pair, qu’une appétence d’accomplissement. Tu cherches à le détruire, tu cherches à réduire en miettes tout ce qui pourrait rendre son visage identifiable. Des morceaux de crâne volent en éclats, des bouts de cervelles éclaboussent contre ta robe fleurie, des liquides mauves et jaunes tâchent tes souliers, des morceaux de squelette déflagrent en poussière. Je ne peux décrire les craquements que j’entends, les bruits horribles et exaltants de son corps qui se brise en morceaux. J’entends aussi ta respiration, constante et fidèle, tu t’assures d’avoir suffisamment d’oxygène dans les poumons et assez de force dans les muscles lors de chaque geste que tu poses pour blesser, mutiler, écrabouiller, blasphémer.

À la fois je pleure de ravissement, je pleure de soulagement, je pleure d’étonnement. Je pleure parce que j’ai peur, parce que je ne reconnais pas ma sœur. Je pleure parce que je suis émerveillée, parce que je ne reconnais pas ma sœur. À la fois tu es la créature la plus admirable sur la surface de cette terre, la créature la plus effrayante de toutes, la créature incarnant la perfection.

Des larmes tapissent mes joues, des larmes tièdes et généreuses, parce que je ne bouge pas. Je ne peux pas bouger parce que tu es tout ce qui est de plus cher à mes yeux. Hildegarde, l’invincible, Hildegarde, ma protectrice. Ma petite sœur, chère Hildie que j’ai trop longtemps malmené, cachant ma jalousie éternelle sous une maltraitance constante. J’enviais de toi ta facilité à réaliser absolument n’importe quoi. Quand tu fais le serment d’accomplir quelque chose, tu le mènes à terme avec brio, non pas sans effort mais sans incertitude.

Tu es entrain d’accomplir mon vœu ignoble, mon souhait inavouable. Avec amour et loyalisme, tu exhausses mon rêve cauchemardesque de démolir Blackwood. Que ce soit en le devinant, que ce soit en lisant dans mes pensées, que ce soit de ta propre initiative, tu as entrepris de me rendre la sorcière la plus heureuse, la plus protégée, la plus soulagée, la plus reconnaissante.

Hilda, Hildie, Hildegarde. Ma petite sœur monstrueuse, ma chère sœur affectueuse.

Jamais tu ne m’as regardé avec pitié, jamais tu n’as posé de jugement lorsque j’étais sous l’emprise de l’ensorcellement Caligari. Tu n’as démontré que de l’empathie et de l’indignation. C’est à ce moment-là, n’est-ce pas, que tu avais déjà fait le choix d’assassiner mon assaillant? C’est quand tu as posé les yeux sur moi qui ne possédait plus de libre-arbitre que tu as pris cette mission personnelle de me protéger à tout prix, n’est-ce pas?

Je suis figée sur place, des tremblements font secouer mes jambes et mes bras, un nœud se forme dans ma gorge, j’ai l’impression de m’étouffer sous la pression de l’étonnement, sous la puissance de l’émoi, sous la stupéfaction de mon amour envers toi. Et quand finalement, soudainement, tu te retournes vers moi, le corps tapissé de sang et de bouts de cervelle, la sueur coulant le long de ton cou jusqu’à ta poitrine, je comprends que je peux m’évanouir à tout moment. Tu tiens encore la pelle déformée et rougie dans tes mains, fièrement, comme le trophée que tu mérites. Et c’est seulement quand j’émets un son qui ressemble à un rire nerveux, à une expiration de soulagement, que tu te mets à sourire. Graduellement, tu retrouves une respiration normale pendant que tu me regardes, ayant le sentiment accompli.

Je suis bouche-bée et amoureuse, ma tête tourne et j’ai le vertige. Voyant que je faiblis peu à peu, tu laisses tomber l’arme du crime, tu t’empresses vers moi, avec précision, afin de me prendre dans tes bras. Tu encaisses mon corps exténué alors que c’est toi qui as fourni tout l’effort, alors que c’est toi qui as assassiné, alors que c’est toi qui as assommé encore et encore, alors que c’est toi qui as des segments humains contre tes vêtements.

Tu accueilles mon corps grelottant, ma bouche qui veut parler, mes yeux noyés par des larmes tièdes. Tes bras entourent mes épaules, je me cache dans ta nuque en sueur. Tu sens les métaux et les fleurs. Je tremble et tu embrasses mon front, tu poses des baisers sur mes paupières mouillées.

Tu es ma sœur monstrueuse et je t’idolâtre d’une vénération sans nom. Je jure de perpétuellement te respecter, de continuellement t’admirer, d’incessamment œuvrer pour t’ériger en tant qu’égérie. Hildegarde Spellman, Hildie, ma chérie ensanglantée, ma chère et loyale sœur, je ne suis que ton éternelle disciple.


End file.
